


"What's This?"

by wisepuma23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't know what a condom is, Destiel Fluff, M/M, and he gets amazed by everything, but then he does, sam wishes brain bleach exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Hi are you able to make a one shot of Cas finding a unused condom and Dean has to explain to Cas what it is?<br/>Oh my god, I just HAD to write this as soon I got it</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What's This?"

**Author's Note:**

> I filled in another prompt fill!! I'm gonna try to work on "The Date" next!

Castiel was rummaging through Dean's things in his room, it's how he passed the time while he waited for the brothers to return on their finished hunt. He's already cataloged the different items hidden at the very bottom of his pack. 2 pairs of panties (Cas had reasoned they were trophies of some sort), 3 knives, 2 handguns, his father's journal, and some sort of wrapper. The wrapper in question had Castiel befuddled on what sort of purpose it served.

It didn't look like it was garbage of another item, it looked too precise and carefully wrapped on that point. Castiel stared at the packaging, the bright neon pink lettering spelling out "CONDOM" with nothing else. The word looked awfully similar to to CONDEMN but maybe that was just him. He liked thinking of words that looked almost the same. 

Castiel didn't look up as he heard the large thud of the bunker's front door being opened. 

"Cas? Where are you, man?" Dean's voice rang through the halls until it could be heard through the crack open in Dean's doorway.

"In here!" Castiel simply called back. He focused his attention back on the strange wrapper, with a quick flick of his wrists, he opened it. It was a strange rubber thing. Maybe it was a glove? Cas had certainly seen doctors use rubber gloves of the same material for protection. However this "condom" only had one space, was it for a finger? But it was too large for any one finger. Castiel remained befuddled as he put it over his clenched fist, the "condom" stretched and creaked over the strain. Castiel's nose wrinkled, it didn't seem very strong, why did humans use such an odd thing. He rolled the excess latex down his arm, it almost reached the crease in his elbow before he heard a very audible rip.

Oh.

Castiel stared in distaste as he saw the "condom" was in shreds, it might as well be a plastic sleeve now. It seemed completely useless and flawed in it’s design. At that very moment, Dean finally finds him. Good, maybe Dean can explain what humans use a “condom” for. 

“Dean, what’s this?” Cas asks to a red faced Dean.

“Uhm, what are you doing, Cas?” Dean stumbled over his words as he sat next to him on the bed. 

“Condoms seem so useless, what’s their purpose? They break easily and it’s too big for one finger, but too small for putting it on your hand? Dean, is it a ‘joke’ item?” 

“No, you have to put it on your dick, it’s the protection that I was talking about….earlier.” Dean said uncomfortably, Castiel grimaced at the implication of April.

“How would it protect you? It seems hardly plausible to protect it against sharp objects and it’s uncomfortable.” Castiel said as he tried to untangle the shreds of the condom from his arm but it was fruitless. 

“Here, let me.” Dean offered as he stilled his arm with a gentle touch. Castiel stared at Dean’s hands masterfully unroll it over his fist. Dean balled up the elastic garbage in his hand before throwing it into the trash can in the corner of his room. The hunter seemed to avoid looking at him as he said the next words.

“It’s uhm….for sexual protection, people use it to prevent pregnancy, STD’s, and general nastiness.” Dean explained with a serious look on his face, but the angel didn’t miss the slight blush to his cheeks. Castiel looked back at the wrapper that held the condom again, and marveled for a moment at the ingeniousness of humans. Back in the day, Castiel knew that humans usually just pulled out but it was usually still uneffective. However, it still looked a bit flimsy and wondered how it didn’t just simply rip. 

“Does it always work?”

Dean looked away sheepishly, “Not always, sometimes the condom breaks or assholes don’t use it and the other person doesn’t always have a say against it. Accidents happen.” 

“Can you provide me a demonstration on how to correctly use a condom?” Castiel asked with a determined look on his face, if he was going to be human then he needed to know everything and what to do in different situations. He realizes now that having intercourse with April was needless and dangerous. Dean gulps, and without losing eye contact, he reaches into his duffle bag and he can hear the crinkling of a fresh new pressed wrapper.

“Oh my god!! Do you guys do not know how to use a door?! Great, now I have to go get some brain bleach.” Sam yelled as he swung the door shut in their surprised faces, his angry footfalls trampling away in the hallway. After a few beats of shocked silence, Dean hunches over as he clutches his stomach laughing. The genuine kind that Castiel hasn’t heard in years, the last time he can recall is that time Dean took him to a brothel. Castiel gives a beaming smile, he may not know entirely what has transpired between them but when Dean’s happy, he’s happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos! <333


End file.
